


For the love of God (please get a plumber)

by stonerkun420



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s boyfriend, Based on a Tumblr Post, Kyungsoo hates the world, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Super Junior Ensemble, No Romance, Other, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a world where EXO exists but not as we know them sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Based on the prompt by @shittemore on tumblr ; You live in the apartment above me and your water pipe burst and is flooding into my apartment and you can hear me yelling so you come down to my apartment to see what’s going on and witness me standing in my kitchen/bathroom/whatever, holding an umbrella, screaming at the water pouring out of my ceiling and crying because I have no idea what to do and we both just kinda stand there in shock as my stuff gets ruined and you let me crash in your apartment until my apartment gets fixed because you feel bad AUORChanyeol is an idiot and busts his water pipe, but goes to bed anyway. Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of rushing water, Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of screaming. It works out in the end.





	For the love of God (please get a plumber)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love this prompt with all of my heart and it deserves love and i also rly ?? love @shittemore sorry bye !

_BANG !_

_CLANK !_

_Silence._

Chanyeol peeked around the corner of his hallway, looking into the kitchen from where he thought the sound came from. Toothbrush still in his mouth, and just in a stained shirt and his boxers, he hummed contentedly when he saw no intruders, making frothy toothpaste fall onto his shirt.

”Aw, shit. Gross,” He mumbled around the toothbrush and stalked back into his bathroom to finish his routine, shivering a little at the cold. He sucked it up though, it’s not like he could afford to get his heating fixed anyway.

“Chogiwa..something, something nukkyeo..I dunno the words, uhh, blahblahblahblah teda,” Chanyeol sung softly to himself, somehow not sick of the song that had been stuck in his head for hours now. Grabbing his headphones off the beside drawer, he frowned at the tangled mess and immediately gave up on untangling them, despite having never started the process. 

Once he’d plugged in his headphones, he opened his music and scrolled through, rolling his eyes and pressing shuffle so he wouldn’t have to select a song himself. Safe to say, Chanyeol was bad at making decisions for himself. An old song by Super Junior began to play, and he began to sing along, not realising how loud he was being.

A distant scream was heard, and Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. He removed one ear bud and paused his music, hearing nothing, he turned his music back on, dismissing the noise as being part of the song.

” _Motherfuck_!” Okay, that _definitely_ wasn’t Donghae’s sweet angel voice. Chanyeol ripped his earphones out and stood up, pulling on sweatpants he found off the floor and heading out, hearing the loud sound of water rushing  & frightened yelling. 

Chanyeol felt his foot go cold, and he looked down to see a trail of water leading from under his sink to his foot, and a silent ‘oh’ of realisation slipped past his lips.

So  _that’s_ what that noise was?

* * *

Kyungsoo didn’t expect his night to go like this. He was having a great time (well, an average time) reading the only paper-copy printed of his notes that his boss had given him, when he heard a loud bang. Assuming it was his neighbour shutting their door or dropping something, he kept reading.

That was, until he heard his roof crack. Kyungsoo looked up, only to be faced with the crack in his _bulging_ ceiling before water began to pour through, creating a massive hole in his roof. 

Kyungsoo yelled in fright, dropping his notes into the water and jumping out of his seat, rushing to grab a bucket just as another hole formed in his ceiling, water rushing out of it soon after. 

“Motherfuck!” Was the first coherent thing that came out of his mouth as he rushed around, slipping over a bit as he ran to place multiple buckets down, but they quickly overfilled and tipped over, only helping to make the flooding in his apartment worse.

Kyungsoo ran and jumped onto a chair, heart skipping a beat as he almost unbalanced himself. 

“Why me? Did I kill a man in my past life to deserve this? Did I hurt a puppy? What did I do? I’m a good _fucking_ person!” Kyungsoo cried out, yelling in fright when he heard frantic knocks on his door.

”It’s open! Be careful, your feet might get wet!” Kyungsoo yelled, not bothering to question his choice of warning before a tall man rushed in, jumping out of the doorway just in time for the water to flow out and over the balcony.

Kyungsoo sighed in relief, slowly climbing down from the rickety chair he was just stood on. Kyungsoo looked at the man awkwardly, and the man just smiled back.

”Hi, I’m Chanyeol. Your upstairs neighbour—“

”That was your water? Did your pipe burst, what the fuck?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, looking around in slightly belated shock at how..wet everything was. Chanyeol laughed a little nervously and nodded in reply, a meek ‘yeah’ coming from his lips.

The water from the ceiling began to stop flowing as much, and soon turned into a slow trickle, making it easier to speak without yelling so much. Kyungsoo was sure his vocal cords would hate him later on.

”Jesus, okay. I’m Kyungsoo, um—what brings you here?” Kyungsoo turned to face Chanyeol, recoiling when he saw the confused look on the taller man’s face.

”You—Did you not hear yourself screaming bloody murder? I’m surprised no one called the cops, Jesus Christ.” Chanyeol huffed, looking around in distaste at how ruined everything was.

”It’s gonna cost a lot for repairs. Your flat & my pipe, plus heating, is gonna be a wreck. What a shame, huh?” Chanyeol tried to joke, only stopping at the glare Kyungsoo gave him.

”Can’t we call the emergency plumber, or whatever? 

“At this time of night? Nah, we’d be waiting until at least six in the morning. Most we can do is try and mop all this up, there’s not much use trying to call anyone, sorry, bud.” Chanyeol shrugged, hands sliding into his pockets casually.

Kyungsoo frowned, eyes catching onto his soggy and torn up notes on the floor, making him sigh in dismay. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and averted his eyes, feeling out of place, and guilty as ever.

”Do you have anywhere to stay tonight? I doubt you can stay here tonight, everything is soaked through.” Chanyeol’s serious tone came through, taking Kyungsoo by surprise. The latter shook his head and rubbed his face tiredly.

”Really? I didn’t notice,” Kyungsoo bit in mild annoyance before continuing. “And no, I don’t have anywhere to stay at the moment, I’ve been busy, if you haven’t noticed. I’ll just call my friend Jongin, maybe Baekhyun.”

”Wait? Baekhyun, as in Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, a large grin on his face. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow in amusement, his own soft smile quirking onto his face at Chanyeol’s smile.

”Yeah. You know him?”

”He’s my boyfriend. He’s also out of town right now, something about hanging out with his old three-person squad with these guys. Jongdae & Minseok, I think. They sound like massive losers.” Chanyeol shrugged, still smiling nontheless.

”Small world, I guess,” Kyungsoo continued before they fell into an awkward silence, Chanyeol still standing there with a strange expression, hands still in his pockets while Kyungsoo tried to think of something to say.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the man beside him, making him purse his lips sheepishly.

”You wanna stay at mine or somethin’ in the mean time until your shit’s fixed? I have shit heating and a broken water pipe, but I got a spare room and warm clothes, so, fair deal I suppose?” Chanyeol suggested, looking as guilty as a dog who got caught ripping up pillows.

”If you’d let me stay, I’d appreciate it a lot, so, um..”

”Yeah, dude, for sure! No problem, gotta pay you back for flooding your apartment somehow, right?” Chanyeol chuckled, making Kyungsoo smile and relax for a moment.

”Yeah, I guess. Thanks man,” Kyungsoo nodded, and the awkward silence came back. Chanyeol coughed, and Kyungsoo cleared his throat, wondering how on earth he’d mop up the river that had formed in his home.

Kyungsoo let out a pitiful noise when the realisation of the situation at hand settled back in, and Chanyeol made an odd expression, not bothering to question the shorter man beside him, or why he looked like he was gonna shave his head as a sacrifice for whatever bad deeds he believed he must have done in a past life to deserve this kind of disrespect from God himself.

“Well, _roommate_ ,” Chanyeol started, punching Kyungsoo in the shoulder a bit too hard. “How d’you feel about a drink right now?”

“I only drink to numb the pain, and your presence is agonising so yes,” Kyungsoo took a deep breath, enough air inhaled to make Chanyeol wonder if he’d be able to help when Kyungsoo eventually would feel the effects of hyperinflation, but his thoughts were stopped short when Kyungsoo turned to face Chanyeol with the most blank expression the taller had ever seen on someone’s face.

“A drink would be fuckin’ great, thanks.”


End file.
